


Detention

by midnightdrives



Series: Top of Their Class [3]
Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightdrives/pseuds/midnightdrives
Summary: small drabbles set in Top of Their Class universe where the side characters are at centre stage
Series: Top of Their Class [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722973
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> We're just here to have fun

Donna slumped against her chair, her head falling back to stare at the ceiling. She knew the elegant slopes and curves of the arches, the shade of the morning light filtering through the high windows, and the title of the books scattered around the desk. 

Headmistress Prince paced through her office somewhere behind Donna, her steps slow and steady. The clicks of her heels echoed, signalling Donna’s oncoming doom. 

“Now,” the headmistress said, dragging the word out as though she planned for the young girl to die a slow and painful death. “Please explain to me why you thought it was a brilliant idea to flood the boy’s bathroom.”

Donna shrugged. “It needed cleaning?”

The clicking of heels against stone floors stopped, and the small hairs on her arms stood still in anticipation. 

“And so did Mister Todd, I presume?”

“I think the muggle phrase is, ‘killing two birds with one stone?’”

No matter who fearful she was of her own sister’s wrath ( _ fucking headmistress shite _ ), she thought the git deserved it. Earlier before the incident, he charmed a dozen paper birds to follow her everywhere and pick at her hair. She had gotten so annoyed that she waited for him to go to the bathroom alone to bring him hell. 

It brought tears of joy seeing him walk down the corridors, his robes drenched and his wet black hair stuck to his face. The sound of water splashing with each step he took echoed throughout the castle. 

She had no regrets. 

Diana Prince circled her until she stood behind her desk. With her arms crossed, she found Donna with the look of a girl confident in her actions and frowned. 

“Well, you know what this mean, then?” 

The corners of Donna’s lips curved slightly upward. “Ten points from Ravenclaw?”

The woman resisted the urge to roll her eyes and slip into her older sister role. She kept her shoulders back and her head tall like a competent headmistress. 

“Fifteen, actually,” Headmistress Prince replied. “And detention Friday night. You will be polishing the trophy case.”

Donna groaned but made no attempts to protest. “Yes, Headmistress.” 

Her muscles would feel sore that night, but she would remember the murderous glint in Jason’s eyes and be perfectly fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice in the comments
> 
> You can also find me on [tumblr](https://tweepunkgrl.tumblr.com)


End file.
